


storms

by majesticmcold



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LaF makes a brief cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot. storm raging at silas university. carmilla and laura cuddle on a bed. cuteness. that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms

The storm had been raging for the better part of two weeks, and like everything else at Silas University, seemed entirely too freakish to be any  _normal_ storm. LaFontaine had suggested it was a by-product of whatever the Alchemy Club had been playing around with – not that anyone actually knew what they were doing; no one ever checked in on the Alchemy Club. Perry, of course, insisted that it was nothing, that it would be over soon, and that the green flashes everyone was seeing every so often in the place of lightning were tricks of the light.

(Perry, of course, had managed to miss all of them.)

Danny had no theories; she was too busy running around with the rest of the Summer Society to make sure that the lodges didn’t get waterlogged – ‘There are …  _very_  important things in there, Laura!’ – and even the Zetas had been uncharacteristically slumping around campus for the last few days, since all the good outdoor party spots had been flooded, which, according to them. "totally ruins our groove, or whatever".

Safe to say, the Alchemy Club weren’t the most popular people (not that they … ever … really were …), and despite Laura’s efforts, still hadn’t released a statement confirming  _or_  denying their involvement.

Carmilla, curiously, had been missing since the previous weekend. Laura had asked around for her, unwittingly gaining a reputation for ‘Most Likely to Have a Missing Roommate’, but Carmilla had disappeared into thin air without even so much as a deadpanned stare.

Which, Laura had to admit, was entirely possible.

 

Rain lashed at the dorm window late Friday evening, pouring down large drops of strangely warm water that seemed to be doing its best to get inside the room. Laura barely noticed, intent as she was on the computer screen. She didn’t even register the rumble of thunder, so loud that it shook the cookie packet next to her.

Light flashed, illuminating the room in a green glow.

‘Ha!’

‘Another one!’ came LaFontaine’s voice from the hallway. ‘I’m finding Perry; she’s  _got_ to have seen that one.’

‘Got it,’ Laura reported back, marking the newest green flash on her tally chart. ‘That’s up to twenty now,’ she muttered, frowning. ‘Either some Death Eaters are having  _way_ too much fun or –’

Another crash, closer to home, interrupted Laura’s theorising. She jumped and turned around, to see her AWOL roommate standing up against the door with an odd expression.

‘Carmilla! Where have you been?’

Carmilla’s eyebrow twitched upwards. ‘Around …’ Her voice was casual, but there was an odd tension that kept her unnaturally still.

Laura rolled her eyes and turned away just as another thunderclap shook its way through the building – so she didn’t catch Carmilla’s flinch, nor did Laura see Carmilla jumping into her bed.

‘Well, we’ve been trying to figure out where this storm is coming from, but we haven’t … Carm?’

For a moment, Carmilla looked ridiculously young for a centuries old vampire. Then she blinked and her usual nonchalant mask was back in place. She arranged herself in a more relaxed position, curling up on her side as she gazed at Laura. ‘What is it?’

A smile had begun to pull at the corner of Laura’s mouth; Carmilla knew exactly what she was thinking and rolled her eyes. ‘No.’

‘You’re afraid of storms!’

‘Am not!’

‘Are too!’ Laura was openly grinning now. ‘Then explain why you just burst into the room like you were a Von Trapp kid? Should I start singing now?’

‘Oh, please don’t.’ Carmilla sat up, curling her knees up towards her chest. ‘Though perhaps even your wailing would be preferable to the storm,’ the vampire muttered, looking down at her knees.

Laura wasn’t offended; she knew it wasn’t an actual insult. Besides, Carmilla hadn’t even heard her sing. Instead, she smiled gently and sat herself down at the end of Carmilla’s bed, patiently waiting for the explanation.

Carmilla’s eyes flickered up and after a moment of hesitation, she reached out. Laura let herself be pulled closer, until they were curled up against each other, with Laura nestling her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

‘This is cosy,’ Laura commented – bad timing, she reflected later, as thunder rumbled and she felt Carmilla flinch in her arms.

‘I don’t like thunder,’ Carmilla mumbled.

‘I noticed.’

‘It … it reminds me far too much of the sounds I heard above me … during the years of the war before my coffin was found … I can never be truly comfortable in a storm.’

‘Oh …’ Laura suddenly felt horrible. ‘Carm, I’m so sorry I teased you.’

Carmilla turned her head to the side to smile down at Laura. ‘It’s fine, cupcake. You didn’t know.’

Laura smiled back, but it was more a grimace. One reached up, the other reached down; their lips met briefly in a kiss.

‘But you make me feel better,’ Carmilla whispered against Laura’s cheek, and Laura felt a shiver run through her that made her pull Carmilla closer.

Carmilla paused a moment, then cleared her throat. ‘Just don’t sing.’

Laura rolled her eyes, though she was smiling happily. ‘You haven’t even heard me sing!’

‘Three weeks ago in the shower. It was not a pleasant experience.’

Laura dug a playful elbow into Carmilla’s side.

‘Ooh, touchy,’ Carmilla purred.

‘So, are you going to tell me where you were all this time?’

There was no response, but Laura could feel Carmilla smiling against her forehead, and she knew her answer.

‘Fine. Keep your secrets and your “air of mystery”.’

‘I intend to, creampuff.’

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah carmilla rushing into the room was totally taken from sound of music (i watched it recently shh)
> 
> um also i just realised someone's already written a story almost exactly like this, i only saw it after i posted :| sorry!


End file.
